


from keeping safe and keeping distance | deutsch

by QueenOfSkaro



Series: from keeping safe and keeping distance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief aus dem Grab, Gryffindor, Harry Malfoy, Harry ist kein Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Überraschungs Pairing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry erhält an seinem 17. Geburtstag einen Brief von Lily Potter. Und erfährt dadurch Dinge, die er nicht glauben kann, geschweige denn will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. der Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte mal wieder ausgegraben und mich entschieden sie nun auch hier hoch zu laden.  
> Angefangen hab ich sie mit etwa 13 oder 14, also ist es gut möglich, dass sie nicht so gut ist, wie ich vielleicht  
> denke, aber da sie die längste Geschichte ist, an der ich je gearbeitet habe ist sie mein Baby und ich bin verflucht stolz.  
> Ich versuche auch gerade sie ins englische zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr mir dabei helfen wollt oder Tipps habt wäre ich  
> sehr froh wenn ihr mir schreibt!  
> Bis dahin habt Spaß beim Lesen.

Es fing alles mit einem Brief an.  
Mit einem beschissenen Brief, der um 0.00 Uhr am 31. Juli, ich war also grade frisch volljährig, vor mir erschienen war. Einfach aus dem Nichts, aber es sollte mich nicht mehr wundern.  
Ich wollte mir grade alles Gute wünschen, so wie ich es jedes Jahr mache – und vor allem, seit ich keine Freunde mehr habe, die es mir wünschen – als einfach dieser vermaledeite Brief vor mir erschien.  
Natürlich war ich neugierig, aber bei Merlin, ich wünschte mir gleich nach dem Lesen ich wäre es nicht gewesen!  
Mein Name stand auf dem Umschlag in einer mir seltsam vertrauten Schrift, die ich dennoch noch nie gesehen habe und nach dem Lesen wusste ich auch wieso.  
Sobald ich den Brief geöffnet habe wusste ich, er war von meiner Mum.  
Er roch nach Lilien und auch ein wenig nach Lavendel, ich sah sie sofort vor meinen Augen.  
Wie sie lächelnd an einem Schreibtisch saß, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie vermutlich bald sterben würde. Wie sie mir nur einmal nach ihrem Tod noch sagen wollte, dass sie mich liebt und mir zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollte.  
Wie falsch ich doch lag.  
Sie hatte geweint, das sah man an den verschwommenen Stellen. Und die Schrift war zittrig.  
Ich verbannte sofort das Bild meiner weinenden Mutter aus meinem Kopf, denn das war etwas, womit ich mir nicht den Geburtstag verderben wollte.  
Ich fing an zu lesen.

_Mein lieber Harry._  
Wenn du diesen Brief liest werden James und ich tot sein,  
denn nur dann wirst du diesen Brief erhalten. 

Er fing schon beschissen an, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es für mein Seelenheil besser wäre ihn gleich zu verbrennen.

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir am besten sagen soll,_  
denn eigentlich ist es nichts, was man in einem Brief  
schreibt, aber dennoch musst du es wissen. 

Ich fing langsam an zu zweifeln, ob ich es wirklich wissen wollte, doch ich war ein Gryffindor und von denen auch noch der Goldjunge, ich war dumm und naiv. Mutig, aber in diesem Moment einfach grenzenlos dämlich.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dir erzählt wurde, aber wir_  
müssen uns grade verstecken.  
Wenn du in Dumbledores Händen gelandet bist  
\- bei Salazar, ich hoffe mit jeder Faser meines  
Körpers, dass Tom dich zuerst geholt hat -  
wird er dir gesagt haben, wir hätten uns vor  
Voldemort versteckt, doch es stimmt nicht!  
Wir haben uns vor Dumbledore versteckt! 

Ich fing hemmungslos an zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das meine Mutter schreiben sollte. Sie sprach von einem Tom und ich hätte mein ganzes Gringottsverlies darauf verwettet, dass sie von Tom Riddle sprach. Sie wollte, dass dieser Bastard mich in die Finger bekam? Wie stoned muss sie gewesen sein, als sie diesen Brief geschrieben hat?  
Gut, ich wusste mittlerweile, dass Dumbledore nicht der nette Großvater war, den er vorgibt zu sein, doch wieso sollten sich meine Eltern vor ihm verstecken?

_Wir sind Todesser, Schätzchen.  
Und wir haben für Tom beim Orden spioniert._

Nun, diese beiden Sätze hatten mein Lachen nachhaltig gestoppt, wie man sicher verstehen kann. Meine Eltern, meine weißmagischen Gryffindor-Eltern sollten Todesser sein? Und Spione? Mein Unterbewusstsein gab mir bekannt, dass somit der Grund gefunden wäre, wieso sie sich vor Dumbledore versteckt hielten, doch das interessierte mich nicht in dem Moment. In mir schrie immer nur alles, dass meine Mutter muggelgeboren war und somit keine passable Todesserin wäre! 

_Du musst wissen, dass wir dich über alles lieben und nichts_  
wird das ändern können.  
Du bist unser kleines Baby.  
Auch wenn nicht leiblich. 

Ich schätze meine Augen hatten die Größe von Untertassen angenommen. Nicht leiblich? **Nicht leiblich?** Ich las weiter, ehe ich mich zu sehr darüber aufregen konnte. Immerhin wollte ich Erklärungen und zwar Gute!

_Du bist der Sohn von guten Freunden von uns,_  
allerdings war es für sie zu gefährlich dich zu  
behalten. Als wir dich zu uns nahmen waren  
wir noch nicht in einer so gefährlichen Lage.  
Und als wir es dann waren, konnten wir deine  
Eltern nicht mehr erreichen. 

Nun, ich denke das war eine gute Erklärung, aber das sah nur mein Unterbewusstsein so, denn in mir schrie schon wieder eine Stimme, nun allerdings immer wieder **Lügner!**  
Es ging an die Nerven und mein Kopf fing an mir weh zu tun.

_Weißt du, ich war auch schwanger, doch nur eine_  
Woche, bevor wir dich zu uns genommen haben  
ist unser kleiner Harry im Krankenhaus gestorben.  
Wir nannten dich ebenfalls Harry, da Dumbledore  
über diesen Namen Bescheid wusste, sonst wäre  
es zu auffällig.  
Ich bezweifle, dass er weiß, dass du nicht unser  
leiblicher Sohn bist.  
Und um sicher zu gehen, dass er es auch so schnell  
nicht erfährt haben wir eine Illusion über dich gelegt. 

Soweit hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass ich ja aussehe wie Dad. Oder James, immerhin ist er ja anscheinend nicht mein Vater.

_Deine richtigen Eltern sind_

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen wollte. Ich habe immer gedacht Lily und James sind meine Eltern. Wollte ich wirklich wissen, wer meine richtigen Eltern waren? Aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie noch lebten. Ich holte tief Luft und las also weiter. Mein Wunsch nach einer Familie war eben da schon selbstzerstörerisch stark.

_Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy._

Mein Kopf war leer. Ich konnte nicht denken. Nicht, nach so einer Aussage!

_Du hast einen Zwillingsbruder, sein Name ist Draco._  
Und sei ihnen nicht böse, dass sie dich zu uns gegeben  
haben, denn Lucius Vater ist sehr streng.  
Bei den Malfoys durfte nur ein Kind geboren werden.  
Vorzugsweise ein Junge.  
Abraxas Malfoy hätte dich getötet, hätte er gewusst,  
dass du existierst.  
Sie wollten dich nur in Sicherheit bringen.  
Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es ihnen gefallen ist dich  
wegzugeben, sie lieben dich genauso wie Draco. 

Ich merkte erst, dass ich weinte, als die Tränen auf das Pergament fielen. Resolut wischte ich sie mir weg. Ich wollte nicht heulen.  
Nicht wegen vermaledeiten Malfoys und der Ironie des Schicksals und 17 verlorenen Jahren, die ich Eltern haben könnte und der Tatsache, dass Draco ein verwöhntes Balg ist und seine – nein, auch meine – Eltern ihn über alles lieben und ich nur die Dursleys hatte.  
Trotzdem weinte ich weiter, ich konnte nicht aufhören.  
Die Malfoys hassten mich, daran hatte ich keine Zweifel.  
Und ich hatte lieber tote Eltern, die mich wirklich geliebt haben, als Lebende, die mich ansahen, als wäre ich der letzte Dreck!

_Falls du es noch nicht getan hast, bitte nimm_  
Kontakt mit ihnen auf!  
Sie würden sich so sehr freuen dich wieder  
zu haben!  
In ewiger Liebe,  
Lily und James 

Ich schluchzte laut und zerknüllte den Brief wütend in der Hand. Was fiel denen ein mir so etwas zu schreiben?  
Doch ich strich den Brief sofort wieder glatt, las ihn nochmal und nochmal und nochmal.  
Doch die Worte änderten sich nicht und auch der Inhalt blieb gleich.  
Und ich fasste einen Entschluss.  
Ich würde die Malfoys zur Rede stellen.  
Was ihnen einfiel mein Leben so zu versauen, wieso sie mich weg gegeben hatten und wieso bei allen Göttern sie mir nicht vorher gesagt haben, dass ich ihr gottverdammter Sohn bin!


	2. goodbye dursleys

Es fiel mir schwer mich zu beruhigen, meine Emotionen spielten verrückt.  
Im einen Moment war ich so unsagbar wütend, dass mir mal wieder etwas verschwiegen wurde und dann im nächsten Moment war ich traurig, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mich auf meinem Bett zusammen zu rollen und zu weinen.  
Um etwa ein Uhr morgens hatte ich mich endlich genug ausgeheult, dass ich überlegen konnte, wie ich vorgehen sollte.  
Ich wollte diese Nacht noch weg, soviel stand für mich fest.  
Also setzte ich mich auf und warf alle Sachen, die sich im Zimmer befanden und die ich mitnehmen wollte – was erschreckend wenig war – auf mein Bett.   
Es waren nur eine Hose und ein T-Shirt, eine Boxer und ein Paar Socken.  
Den Rest meiner „Anziehsachen“ ließ ich hier. Ich wollte mir nur etwas mitnehmen, dass ich am nächsten Tag anziehen konnte, damit ich nicht wieder die gleichen Sachen anziehen musste.  
Ich schnappte mir schnell die Sachen und lief leise runter, um vor dem Schrank, der einmal mein Zimmer war, stehen zu bleiben.   
Mit einem Handwink war die Tür offen und ich holte meinen Koffer raus, legte die Anziehsachen rein, steckte meinen Zauberstab in meine Hosentasche und schloss ihn wieder.   
Ich wollte grade gehen, als ich meinen Onkel fluchen und die Treppe runter trampeln hörte.  
Verdammt!  
Ich versuchte mit meinem Koffer zur Haustür zu hechten, doch da hielt mein Onkel mich schon fest und fing an auf mich einzuschlagen.  
Er musste nichts sagen, immerhin wusste er, dass ich gehen wollte.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er wusste, dass ich zaubern durfte, aber ich denke eher nicht.  
Sonst hätte er es sicherlich gelassen.  
Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und schoss den erstbesten Fluch auf ihn, der mir einfiel.  
Den Sectumsempra.  
Ich sollte noch bereuen, dass ich es getan habe, aber in dem Moment, meinen schreienden Onkel blutüberströmt zu sehen verschaffte mir eine immense Genugtuung, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte!  
Ich schoss den Fluch erneut auf ihn ab und ich wusste er würde sterben, aber es war mir egal.  
Draco war damals, im letzten Jahr, auch beinahe daran gestorben und da hatte ich den Fluch nur einmal angewandt.  
Durch die Schreie meines Onkels – oder eigentlich nicht mehr Onkels – waren auch Petunia und Dudley wach geworden. Beide fingen sofort an zu kreischen, als sie Vernon und mich blutüberströmt sahen.  
Die Schreie verebbten langsam und ich verfluchte mich dafür, keinen Stasiszauber auf Vernon ausgesprochen zu haben, denn es war einfach Musik in meinen Ohren gewesen.  
Sie hatten mich behandelt wie Dreck, wie der Freak, den sie in mir sahen.  
Vernon und Dudley hatten mich geschlagen, wann immer sie konnten. Madame Pomfrey war nach jeden Sommerferien beinahe an die Decke gegangen, wenn sie meine Wunden sah.  
Aber ich hatte sie gebeten es niemandem zu sagen.  
Ich wollte nicht schwach sein.  
Und nun war ich es auch nicht mehr.  
Dudley kam auf mich zu, versuchte mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch ich bombadierte ihn mit Flüchen. Und ich setzte das Haus unter einen Stillezauber, denn ich wollte ja nicht von der Polizei unterbrochen werden.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es gedauert hatte, doch am Ende lagen drei Leichen im Hausflur der Dursleys und ich trug ein schauriges Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Ich war ebenfalls blutüberströmt, aber es war mir egal.   
Es war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte. Ich hatte etwas gebraucht um mich abzureagieren und wäre Vernon nicht gekommen und hätte mich geschlagen, dann würden sie alle noch leben.  
Sie waren selbst Schuld.  
Allerdings war nun meine Planung kaputt.  
Denn anscheinend hätte ich den Stillezauber früher sprechen sollen, denn ich sah Blaulicht und hörte die Sirenen.   
Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr mich zu duschen und umzuziehen und musste in Sekundenbruchteilen entscheiden wo ich hinsollte.  
Ich wollte eigentlich erst in den Tropfenden Kessel, um am Morgen zu den Malfoys zu gehen, doch das konnte ich jetzt vergessen.  
Das einzige was mir auf die Schnelle einfiel waren die Malfoys und so schnappte ich mir meinen Koffer und apparierte.  
Woher ich plötzlich wusste wohin ich apparieren musste wusste ich nicht, doch ich kam vor einem riesigen Haus an, über der Haustür das Siegel der Malfoys.  
Ich stand schon auf dem Grundstück, also konnte ich den Schutzschild passieren und ich hatte in einem Buch mal gelesen, dass die alten, reinblütigen Familien ihre Häuser mit Zaubern schützten, dass nur die Blutlinie oder Menschen, die in den Schutz eingespeichert waren direkt auf das Grundstück apparieren konnten.   
Und da ich bezweifelte, dass mich die Malfoys in den Schutz eingespeichert hatten blieb nur die Blutlinie und das war nur noch ein Beweis dafür, dass Lily Recht hatte.  
Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht.  
Allerdings gefiel mir der Gedanke die Malfoys mitten in der Nacht zu wecken und anzuschreien, während ich mit Blut begossen war.  
Ich ging also die letzten Meter zur Eingangstür und hämmerte dagegen.   
Ich musste nicht lange warten, denn schon bald öffnete mir eine Hauselfe.  
„Was kann Minky für Sie tun, Sir?“, quiekte sie sogleich.  
Ich ignorierte sie und ging einfach an ihr vorbei in die Eingangshalle, sah mich um und entschied, dass derjenige, der sie eingerichtet hat offensichtlich Geschmack besaß.  
"Sir, Sie können nicht-“, piepste die Elfe, doch ich unterbrach sie barsch.  
"MALFOY!“, schrie ich durch das ganze Haus und hörte schon im nächsten Moment Türen knallen, polternde Schritte und nur ein paar Sekunden später zeigten sieben Zauberstäbe auf mich.  
"Das ist aber nicht nett, Daddy, begrüßt man so seinen verschollenen Sohn?“, fragte ich in eiskaltem Singsang-Ton.  
"POTTER! Wie sehen sie denn aus?“, platzte es aus Snape heraus.  
Narzissa schluchzte trocken auf und senkte ihren Zauberstab.  
"Ohhh~, anscheinend kann sich hier jemand an mich erinnern! Was für eine wundervolle Überraschung, Mummy!“, flötete ich, doch mein Gesicht blieb weiterhin abweisend und kalt.  
Neben Lucius, Narzissa und Snape waren noch Draco, Sirius und zwei mir unbekannte Männer da.  
"Ohh~, Sirius! Hattest vergessen mir etwas mitzuteilen? Zum Beispiel, dass du eigentlich gar nicht tot bist?“, zwitscherte ich, doch in meinen Augen flammte wieder Wut auf.  
Was fiel diesem Bastard ein mich so zu belügen?  
"Harry, was ist passiert? Ist das Blut?“, fragte Sirius geschockt, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.  
"Oh ja, wisst ihr. Mir ist heute Nacht was Komisches passiert. Erst bekomme ich einen Brief von Lily und James, indem sie mir sagen, dass ich ein beschissener Malfoy bin und dann, als ich abhauen wollte, kommt Vernon und kann seine Griffel nicht bei sich behalten. Ich hab ihn umgebracht. Und Petunia und Dudley auch. Aber dann kamen die Bullen und ich musste abhauen. Ich wollte sowieso hier her kommen, also dachte ich komm ich doch gleich.“, sagte ich absolut gefühllos und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Alle sahen mich in purem Schock an, senkten aber langsam die Zauberstäbe, bis auf die beiden Männer, die ich nicht kannte.  
Einer von ihnen hatte rote Augen und da wusste ich, wer er war.  
"Ohh, Voldi! Wo ist das Snakeface geblieben?“, flötete ich und stellte nun endlich meinen Koffer ab.  
"Potter!“, zischte er nur und ich merkte, dass er verwirrt war.  
Er wusste augenscheinlich nicht, wieso ich ihn nicht angriff, nichtmal meinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Es war mir in dem Moment auch egal.  
"Du hast die Dursleys umgebracht?“, fragte Sirius schockiert.  
Ich schnaubte abfällig.  
"Ja. Und wieso bist du nicht tot?“, fragte ich klirrend kalt.  
Sirius zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen und reden, was meint ihr? Tom, Salazar, nehmt sofort die Zauberstäbe runter verdammt! Harry hat seinen auch nicht gezogen!“, schnauzte Lucius und ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Ja, Tommy, tu was mein Daddy dir sagt!“, flötete ich provozierend.  
Tom warf mir einen kalten, ärgerlichen Blick zu, steckte aber seinen Zauberstab weg.  
Ebenso wie dieser Salazar.  
Und ich tippte einfach auf Salazar Slytherin, aber an diesem Tag, oder in dieser Nacht konnte mich eh nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir ein Zimmer zeige und du dich schnell umziehst und duschen gehst, Schatz?“, fragte Narzissa vorsichtig.  
Ich warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, nickte aber dennoch.  
Ich wollte ja immerhin nicht ihre teuren Designermöbel versauen.  
"Wir treffen uns im kleinen Salon wieder.“, bestimmte Lucius, bevor ich hinter Narzissa herging.  
Es war mir egal, ich wollte nur endlich das Blut loswerden, denn es war getrocknet und es zog.  
Und meine Haare waren komplett verklebt.  
Narzissa sagte nichts, vermutlich wollte sie mich nicht weiter aufregen und ich rechnete es ihr im Nachhinein hoch an, denn wie Lily mir schon geschrieben hatte, sie liebte mich und hätte mich unter anderen Umständen sofort in ihre Arme gezogen, das weiß ich mittlerweile.  
Aber in dieser Situation nahm ich es einfach als Bestätigung, dass ich ihnen scheißegal war und sie nicht mit mir reden wollte.  
Trotzdem blieb ich ruhig. Ich konnte ihnen ja immerhin nach dem Duschen noch alle mir bekannten Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen.  
Sie führte mich zu einem Zimmer, bei dem ich nicht auf die Einrichtung achtete.  
"Hast du Sachen dabei oder soll ich einer Hauselfe sagen sie soll alte Sachen von Draco holen?“, fragte mich Narzissa vorsichtig.  
Ich war kleiner und dünner als Draco, es war nur logisch, dass ich in Sachen passen würde, die er vor zwei Jahren an hatte.  
Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ist mir egal.“, gab ich ihr bekannt und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Ich hörte ihr Schluchzen nicht mehr, sondern stellte mich einfach unter die Dusche und wusch mir das ganze Blut ab, was überall an meinem Körper klebte.  
Meine alten Sachen waren schon verschwunden.


	3. red klartext

Ich betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer und fand auf dem Bett neue Sachen vor.   
Eindeutig Dracos.  
Wenn nicht wäre es äußerst unpraktisch, wie mir in dem Moment einfiel.  
Ich hatte immerhin meinen Koffer in der Eingangshalle stehen lassen.  
Ich zog mich an und sofort ploppte es und eine Hauselfe erschien.  
Sie reichte mir den Brief von Lily. Er musste wohl noch in meiner blutigen Hose gewesen sein und man sah es dem Brief auch an, denn ab und an waren Blutflecken darauf, welche durch den Jeansstoff gekommen waren.  
"Sir folgen Sally, bitte, Sir.“, piepste die Elfe und ich folgte ihr, nachdem ich den Brief wieder eingesteckt hatte. Ich wollte immerhin endlich Erklärungen!  
Wir kamen vor einer weißen Flügeltür zum Stehen und ich stieß sie auf, ohne anzuklopfen.  
Ich hatte dank ihnen nie eine gute Kinderstube gehabt, das wollte ich ihnen mal vors Auge führen.  
Das Gespräch, welches bis dahin im Gange war stoppte abrupt und sie drehten sich alle zu mir.  
Ich ignorierte die Blicke vorerst und setzte mich auf den freien Sessel, ohne dass es mir angeboten wurde.  
"Nun. Wieso bist du nicht tot, Sirius?“, begann ich dann, als wir uns einige Zeit einfach nur still gemustert hatten. Es war mir zu blöd geworden, wie sie mir auf mein blaues Auge gestarrt hatten, das Vernon mir vermutlich gestern oder wann auch immer geschlagen hatte.  
"Harry, es tut mir-“, fing Sirius an, doch ich unterbrach ihn barsch.  
"Das wollte ich nicht hören, es ist mir egal wie leid es dir tut! Ich will wissen, wieso das nötig war? Wieso du mich über ein verfluchtes Jahr um dich trauern lässt, denn genau das habe ich getan! Ich habe um dich getrauert und ich weiß nicht wie viele Nächte ich mich nicht getraut habe einzuschlafen, weil du mir in meinem Träumen immer gesagt hast, ich wäre Schuld, dass du gestorben bist!“, fauchte ich ihn an und wieder zuckte er sichtbar zusammen.  
Doch er fing sich schnell, denn er sah wohl, dass es besser war mir möglichst schnell eine möglichst gute Erklärung zu liefern.  
"Dumbledore hat mein Mal gesehen, Harry. Hätte ich meinen Tod nicht vorgetäuscht wäre ich wirklich gestorben. Der Torbogen war ein Durchgang nach Slytherin Manor. Und ich hatte es dir nicht gesagt, weil du einfach zu sehr auf Dumbledores Seite standest.“, sagte Sirius und ich hörte, dass es ihm leid tat.  
Nicht, dass mich das in diesem Moment interessieren hätte, denn ich war immer noch stinksauer.  
"Glaubst du tatsächlich ich hätte dich verraten? Und du musstest doch gewusst haben, dass ich kein Potter bin! Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Und wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein beschissener Todesser bist?“, zischte ich aufgebracht.  
"Hättest du mir geglaubt, Harry? Wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass deine Eltern Spione waren und Dumbledore nicht so ist, wie es scheint, hättest du mir geglaubt?“, fragte Sirius mich leise.  
Ich sah ihn mit eisigen Augen an.  
"Ich hätte dir alles geglaubt! Hättest du gesagt ich bin ein Malfoy, ich hätte dir geglaubt, weil ich dir vertraut habe! Weil du der Einzige warst, für den ich nicht der beschissene Held war! Du hättest mir meinetwegen sagen können Snape trüge rosa, ich hätte es ohne zu fragen geglaubt, verdammt!“, sagte ich und musste mich schwerlich zusammenreißen um nicht zu schreien.  
Snape gab einen missbilligenden Ton von sich und ich sah, wie Sirius sich ein Grinsen verbiss, weil es einfach nicht in diese Situation passte.  
Was mich aber am meisten aus der Bahn warf war, dass Tom gluckste.  
Ich sah ihn an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe, denn ich war der einzige, der Tom nicht als menschliches Wesen kannte. Die anderen waren immerhin mit ihm befreundet.  
Tom schnaubte.  
"Sieh mich nicht so an, Potter, das war lustig!“, murrte er und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Und ob ich es wollte oder nicht, ich war auf einmal viel weniger wütend. Für einen Augenblick zumindest. Dann war die Wut wieder da.  
"Wieso musste ich bei den Dursleys aufwachsen? Ich schätze mal mein liebenswürdiger Opa ist schon tot, sonst hättet ihr mich sicherlich gleich wieder rausgeschmissen.“, schnarrte ich.  
Lucius nickte leicht.  
"Er ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo wir auch Draco eingeweiht haben, vorher wusste er es auch nicht. Mein Vater hätte es sonst in seinem Geist lesen können, das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Hätten wir dich hier her geholt hätte er dich sofort getötet, Harry. Wir dachten du hättest es gut, dort wo du die Ferien verbringst. Severus sagte uns immer-“, versuchte Lucius zu erklären, doch ich unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle.  
"Snape denkt ja auch ich sei ein verzogener Bengel, den jeder wie ein König behandelt! Und ich kann ihm noch tausend Mal sagen, dass es nicht so ist, er wird es trotzdem nicht verstehen!“, knurrte ich ungehalten und traktierte Snape mit meinen Blicken.  
"Haben Sie mehr Respekt, Potter! Auch wenn sie der Junge-“, fing Snape an.  
"SCHNAUZE! Halten Sie ihr Maul, verdammt! Was haben sie eben nicht verstanden? Meine Verwandten haben mich niemals vergöttert und verwöhnt, verdammt! Sind sie tatsächlich zu dumm das zu verstehen? Mein Onkel und mein Cousin haben mich immer wieder verprügelt, nur deswegen sind diese Bastarde jetzt tot!“, schrie ich Snape an.  
Dass ich aufgesprungen war merkte ich erst, als mich Narzissa behutsam wieder auf den Sessel drückte und kurz aufmunternd meine Schulter drückte.  
"Was fällt ihnen eigentlich-“, wollte Snape antworten, doch auch dieses Mal ließ ich ihn nicht aussprechen, ich hatte keine Lust mir seine Hasstiraden und Strafpredigten anzuhören.  
"Wie auch immer, es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben! Sie sind mir absolut gleichgültig, außer in den Momenten in denen ich sie abgrundtief hasse!“, stellte ich klirrend kalt klar.  
Snape sah mich an, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.  
So hatte wohl noch keiner mit ihm gesprochen.  
Lucius räusperte sich, obwohl ich einen Hauch von Stolz in seinen Augen sah, dass ich mich so zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Und auch eine Spur Belustigung.  
"Nun...Severus sagte uns immer, dass es dir dort, wo du lebst gut ginge, Harry. Und wir dachten es auch. Immerhin warst du Dumbledores Goldjunge, wir dachten er würde sich gut um dich kümmern. Sonst hätten wir dich schon vor zwei Jahren abgeholt, Harry. Es war einfach nur zu gefährlich bis dahin. Und dann...nun, du konntest uns nicht leiden und ich weiß, dass wir da auch selbst Schuld dran sind...In Dracos und deinem ersten Jahr wusste Draco noch nichts davon, dass ihr Brüder seid. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich auf jeden Fall mit dir anfreunden soll. Naja...dann kam das Weasleyblag dazwischen. Und dann im zweiten Jahr, als wir beide uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten hattest du deine Meinung über uns schon gebildet. Im Übrigen...ist das nunmal mein normales Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit. Deswegen...du musstest es selbst herausfinden. Ansonsten hättest du uns nicht geglaubt.“, schloss Lucius und sah mir ehrlich ins Gesicht.  
Ich schnaubte abfällig.  
"Ich bitte dich, Draco hat sich aufgeführt wie der größte Bastard!“, merkte ich an.  
"Hey! Ich war 11, ok? Und man verletzt den Stolz eines Malfoys einfach nicht!“, maulte Draco sofort und schob eine Unterlippe vor.  
Ich starrte ihn vermutlich genauso an wie vorhin Tom, als dieser gekichert hatte.  
Aber so kannte ich den Malfoy einfach nicht.  
Ich kannte ihn eiskalt und berechnend.  
Nicht so...menschlich!  
"Trotzdem warst du ein Arschloch. Es war kein Wunder, dass ich deine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hab. Du hast meinen ersten Freund, den ich jemals hatte beleidigt!“, knurrte ich.  
"Das kann ich ja nicht wissen. Für mich war es einer von vielen Weasleys.“, murmelte Draco.  
Ich seufzte und strich mir durchs Haar.  
Ich sah mir die Anwesenden an.  
Draco schmollte noch immer.  
Sirius sah größtenteils auf seine Hände, nur ab und an warf er mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.  
Snape versuchte sich anscheinend an einem stummen und stablosen Avada.  
Lucius sah mich offen und ehrlich an.  
Tom pustete sich immer mal wieder eine seiner langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Narzissa liefen stumme Tränen über die Wange.  
Und Salazar....sah mich ganz seltsam an.  
Ich lege meinen Kopf schief und wollte grade fragen wieso, doch ich ließ es einfach.   
Vermutlich wollte ich es gar nicht wissen.  
Ich lehnte mich zurück und legte mir eine Hand über die Augen.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.  
Mein Wunsch nach einer Familie war so stark. Und hier war sie. Meine Familie. Und mein Siri. Und ich müsste nur meine Hand ausstrecken und ich könnte ihn berühren, mich davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich noch lebt.  
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Tod zog sich mir wieder das Herz zusammen.  
Ich hatte ihn nie verarbeitet, ich hatte es einfach verdrängt.  
Ich beschloss mich zumindest für kurze Zeit von der ganzen Misere abzulenken und sah Salazar gradewegs in die Augen.  
"Wieso leben Sie noch, Sir?“, fragte ich möglichst höflich und die anderen sahen mich irritiert und auch erleichtert an.   
Sie dachten wohl sie seien durch und ich hätte mich beruhigt und alles geschluckt und nun könnten wir eine wundervolle große Familie werden.  
Nun, ich hatte noch Zeit ihnen das Gegenteil zu zeigen.  
"Ich bin ein Vampir.“, war Slytherins schlichte Antwort.  
Ich nickte nur, denn was sollte ich dazu schon noch groß sagen?  
Danach legte ich wieder meine Hand über die Augen.  
Das schlimme war, dass ich die Gründe eigentlich verstand.  
Sirius wäre erneut in Gefahr gewesen, hätte er mich eingeweiht und ich wäre damit zu Dumbledore gegangen. Es tat nur weh, dass er mir anscheinend nicht so sehr vertraute wie ich ihm.  
Aber konnte ich es ihm denn übel nehmen?  
Dumbledore war ein manipulatives Arschloch, ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er einfach meinen Geist gelesen hätte.   
Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb ich nicht eingeweiht war.  
Weh tat es trotzdem.   
Ich hatte ein Jahr lang getrauert um meinen Paten, mir ging es einfach miserabel.  
Ich warf unter meiner Hand hindurch einen Blick zu Sirius, der wirklich aussah, als täte es ihm furchtbar leid.  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er alles nur gespielt hatte.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete!  
Er war immer für mich da und hatte mir zugehört.  
Nein, er hatte es ernst gemeint.  
Ich war ihm wirklich wichtig!  
Aber trotzdem, bereit ihm zu verzeihen war ich nicht.  
Ich brauchte Zeit um wirklich zu verinnerlichen, dass er lebte.  
Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dazu brauchen würde.  
Ich rieb mir über die Augen und sah dann erschöpft zu Lucius.  
"Kann ich erstmal hier bleiben? Ich werd jetzt vermutlich wegen dreifachen Mordes gesucht, also könnt ichs sogar verstehen, wenn ihr das nicht wollt.“, meinte ich und klang dabei unendlich müde.  
"Blödsinn, du bleibst hier! Solange du willst, Schatz. Schlaf erstmal ne Nacht drüber, ich kann verstehen, dass es zu viel ist für einen Abend. Wir können uns ja morgen nochmal unterhalten.“, sagte Narzissa schnell, bevor auch nur irgendwer sonst antworten konnte.  
"Es wird besser sein, wenn er bei uns wohnt, Narzissa. Dumbledore sucht nur einen Grund euer Haus zu durchsuchen und irgendwann wird er einen finden. Und wenn er Harry hier findet werdet ihr wegen Entführung nach Askaban gebracht, egal was Harry sagen wird.“, gab Tom zu bedenken.  
Ich sah ihn gleichgültig an.  
Es war mir egal in welchem Haus das Bett steht, Hauptsache ich konnte mich bald darein legen.  
Narzissa sah zweifelnd zu mir und dann zu Tom, ehe sie entschlossen nickte.  
Das war ein weiterer Beweis für mich, obwohl ich zuvor gesagt hatte ich würde es verstehen.  
Sie wollten mich nicht in ihrer Nähe.  
"Gut, Draco, geh und pack deine Sachen. Wir gehen alle nach Slytherin Manor!“, gab Narzissa dann bekannt und ich sah sie an wie ein Auto.  
Sie wollten alle nach Slytherin Manor? Meinetwegen?  
Ich verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht, verschob es aber nachzufragen.  
Ich war zu müde, es war mittlerweile halb fünf Uhr morgens.  
Lucius und auch Draco nickten und erhoben sich.  
"Wir müssen aber nachher wirklich noch mit dir reden, Harry. Es geht um deine Umwandlung, es ist wichtig, dass du darüber zumindest ein bisschen Bescheid weißt.“, sagte Lucius.  
Ich nickte einfach, mir war alles egal, ich wollte nur noch schlafen.  
"Es ist ja wunderbar, dass ihr euch alle bei mir einquartieren wollt, aber werde ich vielleicht auch mal gefragt?“, motzte Salazar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
An den Gesichtern der anderen sah ich, dass es ihnen herzlich egal war.  
"Severus, du kommst auch mit! Harry hat ein blaues Auge und wenn sein Onkel ihn verprügelt hat wird er auch noch andere Wunden haben, du wirst sie versorgen!“, bestimmte Lucius, ohne auf aufkommende Proteste von Snape und mir zu achten.  
Er wendete sich an mich.  
"Hast du noch andere Verletzungen?“, fragte Lucius und sah mich fest an.  
Ich wusste, wenn ich lügen würde, würde er es merken.  
Also nickte ich.  
Lucius grollte, vermutlich aus Wut auf meine Verwandte oder aus meiner Dummheit es nicht vorher zu sagen.  
Trotzdem wendete er sich wieder zu Snape.  
"Pack deine Sachen und komm nach. Draco, Sirius, ihr ebenfalls. Narzissa, du wirst mit Sal und Tom schon vorgehen, Harry gehört ins Bett. Ich werde unsere Sachen packen.“, sagte Lucius und verließ den Raum. Draco und Snape folgten ihm.  
Ich seufzte abgrundtief.  
Wo war ich da nur wieder hinein geraten?  
Trotzdem stand ich auf und fühlte sofort Narzissas Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
"Sind es schlimme Verletzungen, Harry? Oder reicht es, wenn wir uns darum kümmern, wenn du geschlafen hast?“, fragte Narzissa sanft.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Reicht, wenn ich geschlafen habe.“, gab ich bekannt.  
Nicht, weil die Verletzungen nicht schlimm waren, sondern einfach, weil ich müde war.  
Nun, wo ich darauf achtete, merkte ich die gebrochene Rippe.  
Ich war es einfach schon zu sehr gewohnt Schmerzen zu haben.  
Salazar und Tom stiegen zuerst in den Kamin und Narzissa und ich folgten.  
Ich hatte keinen Blick für die Einrichtung, so stilvoll sie auch war, ich folgte einfach Narzissa und als ich dann das Bett sah ließ ich mich einfach darauf fallen, ohne mich auszuziehen.  
Ich schlief sofort ein und merkte nicht, wie Narzissa mich zudeckte und auf die Stirn küsste.


End file.
